Incomprensible
by Guiltish Kamiuchi
Summary: Wisdom ha caído en manos de su peor enemigo y el ser que más ama en el mundo: Psycho. ¿Qué atrocidades tendrá en mente el psicópata para torturar a su prisionero? ¿Podrá Wisdom demostrarle al espía marrón lo mucho que lo ama? Personajes OC's basados en "Spy Vs. Spy". Rated M por violencia y escenas sangrientas. One-shot de tipo shonen-ai. ¡Dedicado a Rosny!


Hello again! Volvemos a vernos en una entrega más de mis queridos y preciados fics, ¡jejeje! En esta ocasión les traigo una historia basada en personajes que yo inventé, así que es original, en cierto modo xD. La escribí hace pocos meses en honor a una amiga que me encantaría conocer en persona, esperando ir algún día a visitarla a su bello país. Por otro lado, les pido paciencia: encontré unos fics que escribí hace mucho tiempo, pero algunos no me gustaron como quedaron y los estoy editando, así que mientras los edito no encuentro mucho tiempo para organizarme con tanta tarea de la universidad…

**Advertencia:** Ya de más está decir que lo que he subido hasta ahora son historias de corte yaoi/slash, sin dejar de mencionar que amo escribir este tipo de cosas. Así que este one-shot no es la excepción (bueno, más bien es shonen-ai)… Ahora bien, si no te gustan este tipo de géneros, ¿qué rayos haces por aquí? ¡Lárgate antes de que prenda fuego a tus cabellos, granuja! Oh, también olvidaba mencionar que este fic contiene escenas violentas, por lo que te pido amablemente que, si no soportas leer cosas de sangre y tortura, te vayas pitando de aquí. Es por tu propio bien ;).

**Serie:** "Spy Vs. Spy". Aunque en realidad no son los personajes originales de este fantástico cómic y serie que se merece mis respetos, los personajes están basados en dicha serie. Es decir, que los personajes aquí presentados son OC's. Advertidos quedáis antes de dar un comentario al respecto.

**Pareja:** Wisdom x Psycho. Mis espías color naranja y marrón, respectivamente :D (¡los adoro!). Tengo más fics de ellos, pero éste me ha gustado bastante como para subirlo a la red.

**Disclaimer:** La serie en la cual me basé para la creación de mis personajes no me pertenece. "Spy Vs. Spy" es una creación original de mi querido señor Antonio Prohías, que en paz descanse (y espero no se retuerza en su tumba por escribir esta clase de fics xD), y a su vez esta serie es propiedad de MAD. Obviamente, los personajes aquí presentados son 100% míos.

_Este oscuro pero amoroso fanfic es para ti, mi querida amiga Rosny. Sabiendo lo mucho que te encanta "Spy Vs. Spy" (como a mí), quise dedicarte este fic en honor a nuestra amistad. Estoy feliz de formar parte de tu grupo de amistades y de saber que compartimos muchas cosas en común. Tengo el ferviente deseo de ir a visitarte algún día y platicar muchas cosas interesantes, pues sabes lo bien que concordamos con respecto a nuestros gustos. Espero que este fic te agrade a pesar de su temática violenta y psicótica, dejándote ver la apasionante personalidad de Wisdom (a quien tuve la oportunidad de ver dibujado por tu sagrada mano) y la increíble sangre fría de mi querido Psycho. Cualquier cosa que quieras preguntarme con respecto a esta historia o los personajes, sabes que puedes hacerlo (y disculpa los meses que estuve sin comunicarme contigo por la web, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer). Siempre te consideraré como una de mis mejores amigos y mi hermana excenterrana, única como yo :D. Enjoy the show!_

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Entró al pequeño cuarto donde yacía su presa, encadenado de pies y manos contra una pared hecha de clavos y vidrios filosos. Observó la figura humana que antes parecía poderosa e imponente, y ahora se antojaba frágil e indefensa. Sonrió como únicamente él podía hacerlo, con su dentadura de sierra y sus brillantes ojos maníacos. Se acercó con total despreocupación hacia su prisionero, el cual yacía arrodillado e inclinado hacia adelante para evitar pincharse con el tortuoso muro que estaba a sus espaldas. El carcelero se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara con el cautivo, sin borrar su perturbadora sonrisa.

—¿Miedo, Wisdom?—susurró el psicópata espía marrón mientras presentaba su adorado cuchillo a su prisionero.

—Nunca te he temido, psicópata mío…—contestó Wisdom con seriedad y un toque de sensualidad en su voz.

—Hmp…

Psycho no dijo nada más y se incorporó, dándole la espalda a Wisdom. Miró hacia una de las esquinas del lóbrego cuarto y ahí estaba recostado él: era un ser que únicamente el espía marrón podía observar, llevaba una larga y afilada guadaña, cadenas flotantes rodeaban su cuerpo y su cuello, humo negro con forma de flamas emanaba de sus ropajes, que eran largos y del mismo color que aquella sustancia intangible. El extraño ser tenía cubierto su rostro, pero Psycho pudo apreciar su siniestra sonrisa a través de aquella oscuridad, que sin duda era igual que la suya. La creatura asintió y señaló hacia Wisdom, dándole a entender a aquél que podía verlo que era el momento esperado.

—Death asesina con sus alas a todo aquél que perturba el caos perfecto. Psycho asesina con sus armas a todo aquél que perturba su mente…—declaró la tétrica forma con una voz ronca y suave, apuntando con su esquelético dedo hacia el espía naranja encadenado.

Sólo el espía marrón pudo escuchar aquella sentencia del extraño ser, pues el silencio se imponía en la habitación. Wisdom nunca escuchó esas palabras ni pudo ver a la creatura con la que el psicópata se comunicaba, sólo observaba a su enemigo viendo hacia la nada, un espacio vacío del cuarto. Sintió la pesada mirada del espía marrón sobre él y alzó más la vista para enfocarlo. Psycho lo veía con ojos muy abiertos, inquisidores, insinuantes, sobrecogedores… la mirada perfecta para Wisdom. Nunca iba a comprender por qué amaba tanto esa mirada asesina que su oponente poseía, nunca iba a entender por qué idolatraba su demacrado y delgado cuerpo, lleno de cicatrices, moretones, piquetes, golpes, raspones y coseduras. ¿Qué clase de persona se enamora de un humano así? No le importaba en lo absoluto lo que los demás pensaran sobre aquél "amor enfermo" que le profesaba al psicópata… su psicópata.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabías?—confesó sin temor alguno el espía naranja.

—Siempre me dices eso—fue todo lo que contestó Psycho mientras caminaba hacia una mesa y buscaba algo encima de ella.

—¿Tú qué sientes por mí?—preguntó Wisdom con naturalidad.

—Nada—replicó el espía marrón luego de un pequeño instante de silencio.

—Mientes…—refutó Wisdom en un susurro que su interlocutor pudo apreciar.

—No sabes nada de mí—declaró con frialdad el interpelado mientras continuaba buscando entre los objetos de la mesa.

—Justo porque te conozco es que puedo afirmar que mientes—objetó el espía naranja mientras soltaba un suspiro y trataba de acomodarse en una mejor posición.

Ahí acabó la conversación que él trató de mantener. Wisdom sabía que el espía marrón era de pocas palabras, pero cuando hablaba, siempre era cortante y ofensivo, no existía un temple de delicadeza en su ser. Eso lo atraía aún más de él, esa desentrañable personalidad torcida y enferma que muy pocos poseían. El espía naranja estaba consciente de lo que aquél psicópata era capaz de hacer, sabía que no tendría pizca de compasión alguna con él. Tragó saliva: no le esperaba nada alentador encadenado ahí, a su merced.

Psycho eligió un látigo con pinchos en toda su superficie, lo acarició como si de un ser vivo se tratase y se lo mostró a su prisionero, quien mantenía su rostro impasible y sereno. Con total frivolidad se acercó a él, se colocó a su altura y le rasgó sin cuidado alguno su gabardina y su camisa, dejando al descubierto su bien trabajado torso. Se incorporó mientras pasaba por alto el aroma tan varonil que despedía aquél caballero naranja. Levantó el látigo mientras Wisdom lo miraba a los ojos con una expresión que sólo le dedicaba a él cuando estaban solos. En su habitual desinterés por todo lo que le rodeaba, el psicópata espía marrón no sintió nada en su interior por aquellos ojos que imploraban su atención, no su compasión.

Wisdom lo conocía excelentemente bien: sabía que no habría nada de piedad por parte del espía marrón. Conocía su crueldad mejor que nadie, y justo porque sabía que estaba a punto de experimentar sus últimas horas, quiso "disfrutar" esos momentos mirándolo, observando sus fríos e impenetrables ojos, esos ojos que lo tranquilizaban aunque nunca le transmitieran ese confortante sentimiento, ni nunca lo harán…

El látigo golpeaba la carne del prisionero con salvajismo, mientras silentes carcajadas lo acompañaban. Psycho reía de felicidad, su risa no se escuchaba pero Wisdom podía oírla con claridad en los confines de su mente. Aunque su boca no emitiera sonido alguno, al espía naranja le bastaba observar la gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Psycho para saber que se carcajeaba terriblemente. Sí, el espía marrón era de aquellos seres que no necesitaban del sonido para expresar sus emociones, sus profundas y macabras explosiones de energía interna.

—Toda muerte merece sufrimiento previo, niño. Será mejor que no te propases con él…—susurró la tan conocida creatura que se encontraba detrás del psicópata.

Esta vez, Wisdom pudo escuchar esa voz en la lejanía, como un eco de sus recuerdos. Aún no podía apreciar a ese ente que acompañaba a su enemigo, pero no faltaría mucho para que ésta entidad se manifestase ante un moribundo espía naranja.

—Es necesario que sepa saborear la verdadera vida…—replicó Psycho mientras continuaba golpeando sádicamente a su prisionero, ensimismado en su terrorífica tarea.

—Tú… ¿le conoces?—cuestionó Wisdom con un bajo tono de voz, mientras sentía arder su piel y se daba cuenta de cómo los pinchos destrozaban su carne.

—Oh… es cierto—Psycho aumentó el ritmo y fuerza de los latigazos—. A él todos lo pueden ver cuando están al borde de la vida y la muerte…

Como si fuese algo posible, la brillante y terrible sonrisa en el rostro del psicópata se ensanchó, disfrutando del aroma a sangre que despedía aquél frágil cuerpo, observando con premura primitiva cómo volaban pequeños pedazos de carne entre golpe y golpe. Realmente se deleitaba en su máximo esplendor al mirar así de indefenso al espía naranja, porque le recordaba a su inolvidable pasado… aquella época en la que era sujeto de pruebas de los peores experimentos científicos que una persona puede soportar. Pero él nunca fue un humano común y corriente, eso lo sabía a la perfección, por eso fue que pudo aguantar torturas innombrables. Él no era como todos, y así moriría… no sin antes hacerle saber al mundo que el castigo había encarnado en su ser, y que estaba listo para llevar a cabo su tarea.

Se relamió de satisfacción al ver su trabajo finalizado con el látigo de pinchos: su contrincante estaba con su pecho y torso casi irreconocibles bajo tanta sangre. Pequeñas tiras temblorosas de carne sanguinolenta colgaban de su piel embardunada con ese sensacional líquido rojo oscuro. Él era su obra de arte, su perfecto lienzo de figuras indescifrables para el humano. No le molestaba en lo absoluto su conciencia al llevar a cabo ese tipo de actos, porque él ya sabía que nadie podría experimentar el dolor que soportó durante años… ningún ser en el mundo podría llegar a conocer esa pútrida sensación en su expresión suprema.

Wisdom nunca emitió quejido alguno al ser golpeado de esa forma tan infrahumana: continuaba sereno y confiado, con la respiración un poco alterada, pero continuaba siendo fuerte como siempre. A él no le importaban las veces que fuera golpeado o torturado mientras fuera su psicópata. ¿Qué clase de mente extraña poseía como para soportar tal martirio a manos del ser que adoraba? Tampoco le importaba esa pregunta. Cuando se trataba de Psycho, para él todo era perfecto, porque la diferencia entre la locura y la cordura pendía de un delicado hilo en ese ser.

El psicópata admiró internamente la fortaleza de su prisionero, sabía que Wisdom no iba a quejarse por aquellos brutales golpes. Accionó en una de sus botas un interruptor oculto, que al instante reveló una pequeña placa metálica incrustada en la suela. Alzó su pie para colocarlo sobre el desgarrado pecho del espía naranja, quien al sentir que la placa estaba ardiendo soltó un pequeño quejido por el insoportable dolor. Psycho sonrió de nuevo, satisfecho por lograr arrancarle un gemido a su contrincante, lo que a su vez lo llevó a afirmar esa bota aún más contra su pecho. Wisdom sentía la opresión y ardor de aquella inclemente placa sobre su piel y apretaba más los dientes para no sacar todo el dolor que lo estaba lacerando en aquél fatídico momento. Poco a poco se dio cuenta que su psicópata lo estaba recostando contra el muro de clavos y vidrios, sintiendo las filosas y raspantes puntas en su espalda.

—¡Argh!—fue el grito del espía naranja al notar cómo aquellos lacerantes objetos se incrustaban en él.

Pequeñas volutas de humo se desprendían de aquella placa metálica que estaba ya casi enterrada en el pecho de Wisdom. Aunque el pobre joven estuviera soportando ese inhumano trato, ya comenzaba a decaer, a vacilar; ya podía vislumbrar una extraña figura detrás del espía marrón que sostenía una guadaña. La imagen aún se notaba borrosa y casi imperceptible, en especial por la poca iluminación existente en la habitación. Fue entonces cuando Wisdom supo que su psicópata nunca estuvo solo: ese extraño ser lo acompañaba y era el testigo de todos sus actos, era la creatura que siempre observaba su enemigo cuando él sólo notaba un espacio vacío, era el ente al que Psycho le susurraba palabras ininteligibles. Sus pensamientos se vieron repentinamente interrumpidos al sentir en su espalda un dolor más profundo y en su pecho un metal con alta temperatura que se iba incrustando lenta y tortuosamente en él…

—Todo este… tiempo… nunca estuviste… solo—habló con dificultad Wisdom mientras trataba de recuperar un poco de aire, ese calor de la placa estaba sofocándolo y gruesas gotas de sudor mezcladas con su sangre recorrían su rostro.

El espía naranja tosió frenéticamente al sentir cómo Psycho retiraba su pie de encima de su pecho, permitiéndole recuperar el aire. Su carcelero lo miró con frialdad y un extraño brillo en los ojos, pero sin que su malévola sonrisa estuviera de por medio.

—Ya estoy muy cerca de mi objetivo—soltó con alegría el espía marrón mientras volvía a levantar su pie—. Verlo a _él_ es el primer paso para deshacerme de ti…

Sin más palabras de por medio, Psycho aplastó cruelmente el pecho de su prisionero nuevamente, esta vez haciendo una mayor presión y arrancándole un doloroso alarido a éste. Los clavos y los vidrios penetraron con facilidad la piel y músculos del espía naranja, de los cuales comenzó a manar abundante sangre, el preciado líquido vital que tanto adoraba ver el psicópata. Un hilo de sangre descendió por la boca de Wisdom, mientras sentía que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas y su vista se volvía borrosa por momentos. No entendía por qué, pero no sentía miedo al ser torturado de ese modo tan sádico por su psicópata, tampoco le gustaba el dolor que sentía, pero lo aceptaba sólo por provenir de él… la única persona que realmente amaba aunque resultara algo imposible, inalcanzable e incomprensible. Separados por muchos obstáculos, Wisdom seguía creyendo firmemente en que, algún día, Psycho aprendería a conocer los sentimientos y a vivir su existencia sin ser perseguido por su tortuoso pasado. A pesar de la terrible situación en la que se hallaba, le sonrió a su amado enemigo, una expresión que, a pesar de la dulzura y tranquilidad que transmitían, no logró conmover en lo absoluto al espía marrón.

—Aunque digas… que nadie… te comprende, Psycho… yo pude… lograrlo—comentó Wisdom mientras tosía sangre y seguía manteniendo su sonrisa, mirando con anhelo los fríos e impenetrables ojos de su psicópata.

—¡Cierra la boca, mentiroso!—gritó el espía marrón mientras afirmaba más su pie contra el pecho de su prisionero—. Sólo hay un ser en este desolado mundo que puede comprenderme, y… ¡ése no eres tú!

Si Wisdom pensó que no podía sentir más dolor al tener esa placa ardiente ofuscando su pecho, estaba equivocado. Su captor volvió a accionar el interruptor que estaba en su bota y ésta hizo un ruido extraño. El espía naranja comprendió que ahora la placa metálica de Psycho estaba penetrando su piel brutalmente: pudo apreciar cómo unos pinchos de tamaño considerable salían de ese aberrante instrumento de tortura y se enterraban en él, como si introdujese un cuchillo en la mantequilla. El espía naranja gritó inevitablemente ante aquella intrusión en su pecho, y más sangre se hizo presente en la hórrida escena. Cerraba sus ojos fuertemente, apretaba sus puños hasta clavar sus uñas en ellos y mordía sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar… estaba experimentando un dolor atroz y casi imposible de sobrellevar, pero tuvo las fuerzas para seguir viviendo unos instantes más por él y sólo por él, por su amado Psycho.

Esos pinchos, al igual que la placa que los contenían, estaban ardiendo, y era más que obvio que podían traspasar con facilidad la frágil carne humana del espía naranja. Psycho disfrutaba como nunca de aquél dantesco espectáculo que muchos podrían calificar como ficticio, como si las personas creyeran que un humano no fuera capaz de cometer semejante atrocidad en la realidad. No le dolía en lo absoluto ver a su prisionero así, e incluso pensaba que eso no era suficiente: su dolor no se comparaba en lo absoluto al que él tuvo que enfrentar en su oscuro pasado. Sintió en su hombro la esquelética mano del ente que siempre lo acompañaba.

—Death sabe que nadie va a poder sentir lo que sufriste, pero creo que es suficiente laceración para alguien como él…—le susurró al oído la creatura, voz fina y grave que, a pesar de su bajo volumen, pudo ser interceptada por el moribundo Wisdom.

—Nunca es suficiente, nunca es suficiente, nunca es suficiente…—repetía Psycho como poseído mientras enterraba aún más su bota en el cuerpo de su enemigo.

Wisdom ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar, pero podía escuchar perfectamente aún. Inesperadamente, sintió que su torturador retiraba nuevamente su pie de su pecho, cosa que lo hizo calmarse un poco, pues conocía a Psycho lo suficiente como para saber que esa sesión no terminaba allí. Acto seguido, observó cómo su amado psicópata se acercaba a él para retirarle las cadenas que lo sujetaban de manos y pies, dejándolos libres y con las notables marcas de la presión tan brutal que estaban ejerciendo sobre él.

Sin fuerzas en su cuerpo, Wisdom se dejó caer sobre el frío y húmedo suelo de la habitación, sintiendo cómo los clavos y vidrios del muro al que estaba encadenado salían lentamente de su espalda. Su respiración era muy agitada y su cuerpo estaba casi irreconocible bajo tanta sangre y temblorosas tirillas de carne colgando en algunas zonas expuestas. Sus ropas estaban hechas jirones sucios y ensangrentados. Psycho sonrió malignamente al ver su magnánima obra de arte ante él, y sin más preámbulos y contemplaciones lo volteó boca arriba. El pobre espía naranja pudo apreciar cómo algunos vidrios del muro habían quedado incrustados en su espalda, enterrándose cruelmente en su destrozada carne.

—Y ahora—susurró el psicópata al oído de su moribundo prisionero—, el último y certero golpe…

Tomando de nuevo su adorado cuchillo de puntas estilo sierra, el espía marrón abrió sin compasión alguna el estómago de su contrincante, exponiendo sus vísceras y el lago de sangre más formidable de aquella apocalíptica tarde. Wisdom ya veía borroso debido a la pérdida sanguínea y fue en aquellos momentos en los que finalmente pudo apreciar con claridad espantosa a la creatura que "comprendía" a Psycho, una terrible y pérfida imagen que presagiaba su inminente final, muy próximo a él. Mientras las demás figuras y entorno del espía naranja desaparecían en la confusión, ese terrible ser seguía siendo torcidamente visible para él, mientras observaba su sádica sonrisa bajo los ojos rojos y vacíos que poseía. Fue ahí donde entendió que él y ese ser tenían algo en común: ambos conocían el negro pero existente corazón de Psycho y podían jactarse de comprenderlo. Esa sonrisa curiosamente le recordó al espía marrón, al que con sus últimas fuerzas volteó a ver.

Si existe una palabra para definir lo que Psycho estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos, ésa es el canibalismo. El psicópata estaba devorando parte de los órganos de Wisdom mientras bebía su sangre. Fueron fracciones de segundo las que pasaron entre esa visión y la última acción del espía naranja: con unas fuerzas sacadas de lugares desconocidos de la voluntad humana, tomó con una de sus lastimadas manos el mentón de su amado psicópata, mientras se incorporaba lo más que podía. Psycho se sorprendió por verlo luchar contra su inevitable destino, lo que provocó que permaneciera inmóvil y cediera fácilmente ante la efímera fuerza motriz que lo jalaba.

Haciendo uso de la poca energía que le quedaba, Wisdom plantó un tierno y casto beso en los labios del espía marrón, quien lo aceptó extrañamente, sin chistar ni un instante. Al espía naranja le pareció por unos momentos que el tiempo se detenía, que el dolor desaparecía y que la locura se desvanecía en la nada. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de besar al único ser en el mundo que más amaba, y se dio cuenta de que había sido tan fácil hacerlo… que nunca antes lo había logrado, ni volvería a lograrlo. Pero una vez era más que suficiente para él, y a pesar de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que pasó a manos de su bienamado verdugo, se juraba que estaba dispuesto a pasar por la misma experiencia si al final iba a obtener un beso suyo, no importando las circunstancias… gustosamente, volvería a revivir ese fatídico y fatalista momento de su vida tan sólo para sentirlo así de cerca y saborear las dulces hieles del pecado, el paraíso infernal en el que decidió hundirse por la eternidad.

Decir que Psycho estaba sorprendido por aquél beso era poco, pues nadie le había brindado un gesto así en su miserable existencia. Sintió cómo el sabor de la sangre de Wisdom se mezclaba con la saliva del mismo, y cómo la lengua de éste buscaba afanosamente la suya, en un acto desesperado de hacer presente una unión que estaba destinada a llevarse a cabo. No sabía qué rayos era lo que pasaba por su mente en aquellos momentos, pues la confusión más sofocante estaba atacándolo. No reaccionó sino hasta que sintió los labios de su peor enemigo separarse de los suyos, mientras su cálido aliento chocaba contra su rostro. En aquél pequeño instante, se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al dejarse llevar por su engañoso contrincante, soltando un gruñido en respuesta a su rabia y frustración. Sin dilación, tomó la mano que sostenía su mentón y la separó del brazo de Wisdom con ayuda de su filoso cuchillo, mientras lo observaba con incipiente ira. El muñón recién amputado del espía naranja cayó estrepitosamente al suelo con un sonido lúgubre y acuoso debido al charco de sangre que se encontraba debajo de ellos.

Del brazo amputado manó sangre, y de todos los rincones mutilados del cuerpo del moribundo espía naranja seguía fluyendo el líquido que representaba la vida. Wisdom ya no distinguía la línea divisora entre la vida y la muerte, ya no veía absolutamente nada, pero se sentía demasiado feliz en aquellos últimos momentos de su existencia. A pesar de que su mano había sido separada de su brazo derecho, con un último esfuerzo volvió a levantar éste y, como si aún pudiera apreciarlo claramente, acarició la mejilla de su psicópata con infinita ternura, mientras de sus apagados ojos brotaban lágrimas de felicidad y paz. Psycho se quedó estático ante esa despedida y pudo sentir por breves segundos el roce de aquél brazo sin mano en su rostro, para luego apreciar cómo éste volvía a caer al suelo. El cuerpo de Wisdom había dejado de funcionar en ese momento, mientras una tranquila sonrisa se quedaba enmarcada en sus pálidos labios.

El espía marrón se incorporó de aquél vetusto y ensangrentado suelo de la habitación, mientras limpiaba con la ropa su adorado cuchillo y se quitaba la sangre ajena que había manchado su mejilla hace unos instantes. Miró por última vez el cuerpo mutilado e irreconocible del que alguna vez fuera su peor enemigo, dándole la espalda mientras salía del oscuro cuarto y seguido muy de cerca por el ente que siempre lo acompañaba. Se detuvo secamente en la puerta mientras volteaba hacia atrás, observando con indiferencia el cadáver que se escondía entre las penumbras de la celda…

—Aunque lo intentes… nunca comprenderás lo que siento por ti—susurró por lo bajo Psycho mientras cerraba con llave la puerta de la habitación.

FIN

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Otro one-shot que termina con un ambiente melancólico y, en esta ocasión, macabro e incomprensible, como el título lo dice xD. No lo voy a negar: amo escribir de este modo y seguiré haciéndolo siempre.

Me encanta la relación tan poco común que estos dos personajes míos mantienen. Es decir, el apego tan increíble que le profesa Wisdom a Psycho, a pesar de que sabe que el psicópata no demuestra compasión ni cariño nunca; pero muy en el fondo el espía naranja sabe que Psycho lo ama, muy a su manera, pero lo ama.

¿Quién es Death? Bueno, es uno de los personajes "invisibles" que inventé dentro de mi conjunto de espías multicolores, y que hacen la historia un poco más misteriosa. Adoro a Death, es un personaje que únicamente el espía marrón conoce bien, y el único con quien se deja ver siempre. Algo que me gusta es que mis espías de color marrón tienen sus "demonios acompañantes" por así decirlo. Ya verán por qué lo digo. Si es posible, publicaré otros fics que he hecho de mis espías, donde esta vez hablaré sobre Neurosis, mi mujer espía marrón, quien también es acompañada por un espíritu llamado Karnevra, al cual nunca ha visto, pero puede escuchar su voz perfectamente. Sin más que decir, me despido de ustedes, esperando encontrarnos nuevamente en una próxima historia.


End file.
